<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love should be celebrated by brokentombstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644252">love should be celebrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone'>brokentombstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolves have come, again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Years Drabbles 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonsa New Year Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love should be celebrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 4: celebration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon loves his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s why he feels bad when he has to wake up early on her name day and steal out of their bed without making a sound. Because he knows with his luck Sansa will notice his absence and wake up disappointed to find him gone. She’ll be confused. She’ll likely go to check on the twins, see if that’s where he is and her confusion will only grow from there when he’s not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he tries to make good time. But it’s a bit of a trek. All this for the name day gift that he knows he’ll never top for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he makes it, with Ghost guiding him, to the den he’s spent every day of the last week visiting. Disappearing for hours at a time much to Sansa’s chagrin. He knows she can’t figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets her gift loaded onto the slay that he brought with them and makes the journey back to the castle as swiftly as he can. The sun has risen when he gets back and he meets Arya at the stable entrance where he asked her to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she up yet?” Jon asks hurriedly as he unloads the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>wife. How am I supposed to know?” she says, “I don’t think so though, no word on it before I came down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya takes in the gift and her eyes go wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve outdone yourself this time Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well truthfully it wasn’t much work on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>end. It should be Ghost that you’re thanking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolls her eyes again, “Go on, get going. I’ll watch the rest while you bring her hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Arya? You and Bran are sure, about what I asked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Now get out of here Jon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya ushers him from the stables. Jon hurries through the castle to their chamber and when the door creaks open he is relieved to see Sansa still sleeping. He makes his way to their bed and sets the gift down at her feet. Soon enough she is being woken up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon?” Sansa’s voice is groggy and she still hasn’t realized, “Why are you licking my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Sansa’s eyes open and she sees that it’s not Jon. That he’s standing at the foot of her bed. Slowly her eyes take in what is actually licking her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A direwolf pup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes go wide and then start to water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jon!” Sansa says as she reaches for the pup, pets it on instinct as it wriggles in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghost brought me to the litter last week and I’ve spent it looking after them. I thought there was nothing more fitting…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa beams at him, “Litter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s four more, Arya’s watching them. I already talked to her and Bran. Arya says she travels too frequently now with Gendry to watchover a direwolf and Bran is adamant that he won’t replace Summer. So there’s one for Robb and each of the twins, as well as the little one left to come,” Jon says as he glances at Sansa’s four month pregnant stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa’s mouth hangs open and she moves across the bed and reaches for Jon to embrace him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re perfect,” Sansa says and pulls back, reaching for the pup again, “She looks just like Lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looks at the pup’s grey coat and yellow eyes. He smiles softly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>